


Just Forget

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Sheith Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Day Two: Burn // HallucinationsWhile in Galra captivity, Shiro gets a visit from a familiar face... except everything changed{////TW: GORE AND BLOOD}





	Just Forget

**Author's Note:**

> ///TW: GORE AND BLOOD. DONT READ IF THAT UPSETS YOU!

The cold stone of his cell wasn't necessarily comforting, but it was better than the freezing cold metal of the experimenting table. At this point, Shiro wasn't even sure if Galra had a sense of warmth or coldness, or if they just didn't care for prisoners they were about to torture. He assumed it to be the latter considering how he was treated by the alien race up to this point.  
He forced his eyes shut after a while, not being able to stare at nothing in the darkened and bleak cell without losing his mind once again.  
Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps walking towards him caused him to snap his eyes open and he immediately saw a shadowy, human like figure approaching him, but he couldn't make out any details in the darkness.  
Shiro was frozen still in fear of whatever was going to make his life a living hell next. But, as the footsteps continued to pound on the floor, the shadowy figure moved closer and soon it was only a few feet away from the corner of the cell, where Shiro had been chained up by his flesh hand. The second Shiro looked up to meet the figure’s eyes, he recognized it. He would recognize him anywhere.  
Keith.  
There Keith stood, wearing a blood stained dark gray t-shirt that hung loosely over his slim figure, and he looked much thinner from the last time Shiro had seen him. He wore black jeans, also covered in blood seeping out through the rips and tears as the fabric started to fray over. Shiro wished his face looked the same as when Shiro last saw him, full of wonder and life and hope as they waved goodbye at the Kerberos Launch site. But now, there were deep, bleeding cuts all over his face, some of the blood started dripping down his chin and onto the floor with what sounded like a big raindrop falling to the concrete sidewalk in the middle of a storm. There was three parallel cuts gashed into his right cheek, which looked fresh and already infected with deadly bacteria. They looked bear claw marks, but Shiro doubted a bear had done that. His violet eyes that Shiro wished to see sparkling and shining were dull to the point that they were gray, leading him into a void of darkness the longer he looked into them. Keith's hair was molded to his forehead by dried sweat and blood. As he spoke, he revealed the rough and bleeding skin on his usual soft pink lips.  
“Hello, Shiro.” He said coldly, staring into Shiro’s own eyes as Shiro looked into the bleakness of his.  
“K-Keith? What-What are you doing h-here?” Shiro said with a shaky voice, about ready to release the tears pooling up in the corner of his eyes at seeing Keith again, and seeing the state he was in.  
“Why I am here is not important. Look at me, Shiro. Look at what's happened since you left.” Keith’s grayed eyes only seemed to get darker at every word to escape his lips.  
Shiro swallowed as he took another look at Keith. He was soaked in blood and sweat from his head to his toes, and tears started to fall as Shiro looked at the state Keith was in.  
“Why are you crying, Takashi? There's no use in crying now. Look at me. The damage is done.” Keith ran a finger down one of the cuts on his cheek, flinching even at his own contact. He dipped slightly into the open wound, letting out a small whine of pain, and drenching his finger in blood as he pulled it out of the cut open flesh. He knelt down and moved closer to Shiro, shoving the bloodied finger in his face. Shiro gasped suddenly at the sight of the thick, dark red substance running down Keith’s finger and onto the palm of his blistered hand.  
“If only you hadn't left.” Keith tsked, smearing the remaining blood onto the front of his neck and leading down to his chest, which was left more open than usual by the stretched out t-shirt. “If only you had listened to everyone telling you not to. To stay back, live your last years with the people you love, instead of running away to “pursue your dreams” or whatever.” The words stung to Shiro’s heart. Keith had been one of the only people to support his decision to go on the Kerberos mission. It meant the world to Shiro that Keith had been there at the launch, waving him goodbye, and promising to be there when Keith came back. Every single day when he was left alone by the guards and druids, he would think about Keith. He told himself he was fighting to stay alive to return the Holt's to their homes, but in reality when he was thrown into the pits of the arena he was fighting for Keith. Deep down in his mind somewhere he knew he had been fighting for Keith. And now, to see him again with blood dripping down his cheeks, and cuts glossing every single visible inch of Keith’s body, everything he had hoped for, all those days of fighting were in vain.  
Because he couldn't protect Keith. He hadn't been there to protect Keith. This was all his fault.  
He felt hot tears sting at his eyes and roll down his cheek. Keith scoffed. “Why are you crying? You knew this was going to happen. You knew you couldn't protect me, or Adam, or the Holt's. You couldn't protect us, and now look where we are.”  
“K-Keith…” Shiro managed to choke out between tears, and Keith crossed his arms as if looking for an explanation. “...I, I would have p-protected you if-”  
“If what?” Keith cut him off, his voice booming off the cell walls and repeating into Shiro’s ears. “If you hadn't given the juvie kid a chance for the Garrison? If you hadn't went to my school? If you had just forgot about the orphan who beat the simulation above all odds?!” 

If you just forgot

Just forgot

Forgot

The word echoed in Shiro's head long after Keith had said it. He could never forget about Keith. After all this time, he thought about Keith day and night. The next time Shiro looked up a second later, Keith was gone. Nothing left behind, and the blood that had dripped onto the floor had disappeared without a trace. 

Hallucinations. 

Shiro had been told about them, how when one is starved from social activity for so long their mind creates a fake version of a person. And since it was created by your mind, it could be of your worst fear or the best thing ever. 

This definitely fell under the worst fear. 

Shiro reminded himself Keith would never say those things,and that Keith cared for him and somewhere back on Earth Keith was safe. Somewhere on Earth, he was training to be a pilot, and all that time Shiro had fought so hard for him to stay in the program paid off if Keith was happy. He tried to shake the hallucination and the words he had heard out of his mind as he closed his eyes again and attempted to rest before he was dragged away to fight again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
